


N-ear-ly Done

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Alex is more sensitive than Fox imagined.





	N-ear-ly Done

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Additional `stuff': Set in my Circle the Calendar universe. Based (loosely) on a real-life conversation I had recently 

 

 

`Oh hold still Alex! I'm nearly in.' Fox snapped crossly.

 

`It's okay for you. You haven't got a hard thing poking you. Ewww!!! What are you doing?! It's dripping!!

 

`It's not all the way in Alex. If you weren't wriggling so much, I could get it in straight and squeeze it all out in one go.'

 

`Oh please Fox! Just get it over with.'

 

The desperation in Alex's voice played on Fox's conscience and he shifted position slightly, trapping Alex on his side between his thighs. `I'm just gonna get it over with Alex. No more messing about. Now *keep still*!!'

 

Alex trembled, soft whimpers coming from between his clenched teeth.

 

Slightly crossly, but feeling a bit sorry for Alex, Fox groused: `Alex, I'm doing my best. Why didn't you ask Walter?'

 

`Cos he would have moaned at me for not doing it sooner.' Alex sighed.

 

`I didn't know it hurt you this much Alex.' Gritting his teeth, Fox closed his eyes and squeezed.

 

Proving Fox's point, Alex let out a pained squeal `Owww!!! You should have warned me before you did it Fox!'

 

Fox sat up, turning as he heard Walter come into the bedroom. Climbing off Alex who hadn't moved, Fox handed Walter the small white plastic bottle. `In four hours Walter, *you* get to administer Alex's ear drops.'

 

 

End


End file.
